The Moments She Cherished
by UberLoopy
Summary: For a year I am going to try to write a Ron/Hermione oneshot. It will end up here! On August 14, 2010, we'll see how many I have and whether or not I have suceeded. For Ron/Hermione lovers. Rating will probably be go up for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I'm gonna try to do one of these a year, all Ron/Hermione because I don't have many of those and I wanna get out of my James/Lily habit. They're all tie together, I'll see if they're in chrongelogicnalness oder. Some with have a plot, most will be fluff. Depends on how I'm feeling, what comes to me, on that day. On August 14th, 2010, this will be complete! All of them will be from Hermione's P.O.V. and... I think that's about it.**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**Words: 130

Hermione rolled over in her bed. She felt a large lump besides her and put her arm around her boyfriend. She smiled, thinking about how much she loved him. She kissed under his ear, inhaling the wonderful scent of his shampoo, strawberries and kiwi. He rolled over, onto his back and she moved over to make a little more room for him. She hugged him tightly, resting her head next to his.

"The angel put an ice cream sundae on my pillow." Ron mumbled.

Hermione gave him a confused look.

"What?" She asked him quietly.

"With pickles and sausage."

She giggled. "Was it yummy?"

"Delish." He said.

She chuckled and kissed beneath his ear again. She closed her eyes. These were the moments she cherished.


	2. Chapter 2

Words: 547

Hermione held Ron's hand tightly as they walked the down the side of the street by a forest. They walked quietly, peacefully enjoying each other's presence. He squeezed her hand and she looked up at him, smiling. He lead her down a path in the forest and she let go of his hand to drag behind him a little. He turned to make sure she was still there and smirked.

"Speed up, slow poke." He smiled.

She stuck her tongue out at him and caught up with him. He put an arm around her shoulders and she put her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. He tightened his grip around her shoulders and he stopped walking. She looked up at him. He had a pure look of panic in his eyes and she followed his glance. It was a snake. Not just any snake but a _tiny_ snake. A snake about five inches long that could have easily been confused with a very fat worm.

"Ron."

He didn't say anything. She removed her arms from around his waist and stood infront of him, patting his cheek.

"Ron."

He didn't acknowledge her one bit.

"Ronald. Bilius. WEASLEY!" She screamed the last word and his fearful eyes glanced at her. He looked like he was going to cry.

"It's just a snake, baby." She said. "Alright?"

He shook in his boots and her heart ached. How could she see him like this. She stood on her toes to get a little boost to be his height and have a better grip around his neck to hug him. His arms moved to his waist lightly and she hugged him tighter. He buried his face in her hair and tightened his grip on her.

"It's coming towards us."

He whispered. She removed her arms from around his neck and turned around. Ron still held her tight. She looked at the snake that was slowly moving towards them and Ron was backing up slowly. He let go of her and Hermione looked back to see him running for her life. She sighed and looked around. She took her wand out and pointed it at the creature on the ground. Within ten seconds it had turned into rubber. She turned around and walked out of the forest, putting her wand away. She saw Ron leaning against a tree, breathing heavily, gasping for breath. She walked up to him and put a hand on his cheek.

"You alright?" she asked him. He looked at her and nodded.

"Good. I turned it into rubber, by the way."

Ron nodded. "Brilliant. Thanks."

"Your welcome, hon." She kissed his cheek and he turned his head so she would kiss his lips. She giggled and put his arms around her waist. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"Should we get back?" She asked.

"I suppose… Ginny and Harry want to come over later. They'll probably be expecting us. I think they're bringing Teddy, and then Bill and Fleur said something about coming with the baby… I dunno." He mumbled. He kissed her cheek again and she smiled.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Words: 526

_Hermione was following Harry in the dark woods. She trusted him; he was like a brother to her. She followed him down a curvy path and they ended up in a cemetery. A cemetery? Why a cemetery? That was odd. She hated cemeteries. It gave her chills just thinking about the dead people she was walking over._

_"Come with me, Hermione." Harry said in a low voice, keeping his back to her. She wanted to see his face, but he wouldn't show it. _

_"I will, Harry." She replied, following him. He stopped in front of a high, stone wall. He turned around. His face was pale; eyes sunken in; glasses slipping down his nose. His eyes weren't green anymore, but black. She screamed out of fear and ran away towards the woods, dropping a plate of muffins that were in her hands._

Hermione jerked awake just before she ran into a tree in her dream. Tears started coming from her eyes and she wiped them away as quickly as she could. She got up, trying to make her messy bed a little neater. As she peered out the window she noted it was still dark outside. She squinted at the clock across the room; it read 3:45 AM. She took a deep breath and opened her door quietly, trying not to wake the log sleeping across the hallway. She left her baby blue bedroom and heard Ron's snoring. She opened his door, located right across from hers, and saw him sprawled across the bed, wrapped in the red bedding. She gently moved his leg over about a foot and climbed into the bed besides him. He put his other arm around her and she smiled to herself, all her tears fading away. She hugged his torso lightly and rested her head right in front of his, their foreheads touching lightly. She fell asleep to his obnoxious, yet soothing snoring.

"_Why did you run?" Harry asked._

"_I... I… was scared. I'm sorry." She said, falling to her knees. Harry slapped her across the face, a tear fell from her eyes and he pulled his wand out._

"_Advada ka—" _

Hermione jerked awake. She was breathing heavily and Ron held her hand.

"What's wrong?" he whispered gruffly.

"Bad dream…" She muttered. She turned to him and smiled then kissed his lips. He pushed for more and she pulled away and sat up, taking his hand.

"What was your dream about?" he asked, looking up at her. She looked down at him, tears coming from her eyes and he sat up and put his arms around her.

"Harry was trying to kill me…" She cried.

"But he would never do that." He said.

"I know. It was stupid."

"It's alright, Hermione." Ron said. "He's only ever killed people who deserve it."

"Ronald!" She shouted, hitting him.

"Did I say something?" he asked.

"_Yes_. You _did _say something!"

"What?" Ron asked.

Hermione groaned and got out of them bed. "I'm going to make some breakfast."

"Whatever." Ron muttered, going back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Words: 278

Hermione flipped the pancake as she heard a groan from down the hallway. She smiled as she new Ron was going to come out of his cave because of the scent of food. Always the way to wake that log of a sleeper. She looked down at her legs, Ron's Chudley Cannons shirt only going a little bit past her thighs. She turned around and smiled at Ron. He sat down at the table and rested his elbows on it, putting his head in his hands.

"You alright, babe?" Hermione asked before tending to the bacon.

He grunted and she turned back around and stared at him. He didn't look well. She walked over to him and put a hand on his forehead. He was warm.

"You're burning up, Hottie." She smiled. "Go back to bed." She said, patting his shoulder. He got up and walked back to his bedroom. She turned off the frying pans and got out a pot and a can of soup. She put the soup in the pot and put it on before waving her wand at the pancakes, which wrapped themselves up in tin foil and went into the freezer. Hermione took the warmed soup and put it in a bowl and grabbed a tray, a spoon, a glass of pumpkin juice. She levitated the tray into the other room and sat besides Ron.

"Hun, do you feel better?" She asked as he picked up his spoon.

"A little bit. Thanks."

"You're welcome." She kissed his forehead and stood up, watching him. He looked up at her and smiled.

"What would I do without you, Hermione?"

"I dunno, Ronald. Not eat soup?"


	5. Chapter 5

Words: 515

Hermione smiled, holding Ron's hand under the table. She ate her spaghetti as everyone watched them expectantly. She wasn't sure what they were expecting, but everyone was expecting something.

"So, Hermione." Ron said loudly. "How's your job?"

"Great." Hermione said, glancing at him. Why was he asking about her job? They lived together. Everyone else around the table glanced at them, still looking like they were expecting something.

"So, Hermione." Ron said again.

"Yes, Ronald?" Hermione asked with a sigh.

"I was wondering…" He started.

"You wonder a lot, Ronald." Hermione said, interrupting him.

"Well, this is important." Ron said.

Hermione sighed. "According to you everything you have to say is important."

George and Harry chuckled across the room and Ginny snorted her milk out her nose. Everyone laughed and Harry handed her a napkin as she blushed a deep red. Harry patted her arm and whispered, "it's okay," and she smiled at him.

"Well, Hermione, this _is_ important. It holds our future in its hands."

Hermione sighed. "Everything you say holds our future in its hands. I mean, it could bore me to death for all we know."

"Yeah, but…"

"Or it could offend me so much that I break up with you…"

"Hermione, shut up…"

"Or do just the opposite of breaking up with you."

"Hermione, just listen." Ron said.

"And then if we do the opposite something else could happen."

"MARRY ME WOMAN!" Ron shouted.

"_What_?" Hermione shouted, her head snapping up at him and her whole body turning to face him.

"Marry me!" He said again. He staring at her, obvious fear in his eyes.

"Fine." Hermione said, facing her food and eating her spaghetti again. There was an awkward and uncomfortable silence over the dinner table and Hermione looked at Ron. He looked utterly confused and Hermione let out a laugh after about ten minutes of silence.

"That means Yes, Ron."

He let out a breath. "Thank Merlin."

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Ron."

"Love you too, babe." He said, kissing her cheek. She smiled and looked at her plate as more awkward silence brushed over them.

"I have a ring!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione glanced at him as he shoveled through his pockets. He placed a beaded necklace, a chocolate frog, two chocolate frog cards, a plastic golden snitch, a miniature quaffle, a flower, which he handed to Hermione, and a ring box. He smiled and turned to her.

"Marry me?"

"I already said yes." Hermione said.

He opened up the box and revealed a gold ring with a diamond in the middle and a ruby on either side of the diamond. She took it and her heart melted. She turned to Ronald and back to the ring. She wrapped her arms around Ron tightly and he smiled, hugging her back.

"I love you, babe." He said.

"I love you too." She said, kissing him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Screw chronological order. ;)**

Words: 632

Hermione, a twelve year old first year, exited the room with the potions after helping Harry get through and headed back through the room with the Troll and into the giant chess room. She stared at Ron on the floor and tears came from her eyes. How was she supposed to get him back up to the castle? She walked over to Ron and kneeled down. Since the whole troll thing at Halloween, she thought of Harry and Ron as strong; indestructible. But she was wrong. And it pained her.

Here was Ron, laying down on the checkered marble, helpless. She put two fingers on his wrist, making sure there was a pulse, not that it would make a difference whether or not she'd bring him back. She was stalling. She didn't know what to do. She tried to lift him up, he was too heavy for her to carry. What was she going to do? She took her wand out of her pocket. She couldn't imagine life without Ron, and if Harry didn't make it back… what if she was the only one…

"Win… win… wingardium… wingardium… wingardium levio…" She fell down in tears, crying over Ron. She put her arm around him as she cried and she opened her eyes. His finger twitched and she sat up, staring at him. His eyes opened up for a moment and he smiled.

"What… what happened?" Ron croaked, not moving.

"Harry's in there now with Snape." Hermione said. "We need to get back to the castle, tell Dumbledore what happened. Can you stand up?"

"I dunno." Ron said. He attempted to sit up; Hermione helped him stay steady. He took a breath and rested there.

"Can you do it?" Hermione asked.

"I can try." Ron said. Hermione stood up and helped him stand. He wasn't steady on his feet so Hermione helped him walk. They walked back through the room with the flying keys, and they got to the devil's snare.

"What do we do?" Ron asked. Hermione looked around before giving up. She squinted in the room. She saw something in the distance.

"A ladder…" She said, noticing what it truly was. "A ladder!" She exclaimed, looking at Ron. She left him standing there as she went and got it. She wasn't sure what to do now. The Devil's snare was still there.

"Sulks in the sun…." She whispered to herself. "Ron, do you have your wand?"

"Yeah." Ron said.

"Lumos." Hermione said, lighting up her wand. The Devil's snare retreated out of the light and Hermione got the ladder. "Point your wand at the Devil's snare."

"Lumos." Ron said, pointing it at the Devil's Snare. Hermione moved the ladder into the area which the Devil's snare had moved out and the ladder reached all the way to the trap door. Hermione pointed her wand at the Devil's snare and let Ron go up first. He got up without a problem and then she attempted to climb up, she heard him whimper.

"Ron! Point your wand at the Devil's snare!" She shouted. He did as she told him to and the plant made way for her and she climbed up the ladder through the hole. She made it up to the trap door and she had forgotten about fluffy.

"Bloody Hell…" Ron said.

"Stay. Still." Hermione whispered. Ron did as she told. She slowly lifted her wand. "Petrificus Totalus." She said. The three-headed best fell over and she turned to Ron and smiled.

"You're a genius!" He said.

She shrugged. "I figured it worked on Neville."


	7. Chapter 7

Words: 246

Hermione sat across from Ron, staring at the Chess board. In a word, she was screwed. She stared at the board, trying to find a way to make a comeback. She had three pawns, a horse, a castle, and her king. Ron still had both his horses, one of the pieces that moved diagonal, a queen, two castles, six pawns, and a king. She moved a pawn and he took it out with the piece that moved diagonal. She sighed and moved her horse.

"Hermione." Ron said.

"Yeah, Ron?" She asked.

"You're not going to win."

"I don't care."

Ron moved his queen. "Check mate."

"Screw this." Hermione said, getting up. She went to the kitchen and started putting together two sandwiches.

"It's not the end of the world, babe." Ron said.

"I feel bad, though, I know how much you love chess, and then I just suck at it."

"It's not that big of a deal." Ron said. "Wanna play again? I'll let you win."

"No."

"But that'll be just as difficult for me as you trying win."

Hermione turned around and threw a sandwich at him.

"What was that for?" He asked, taking a bite of it. She ignored him. "Seriously, Hermione. I'll let you win."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"For me?"

"No."

"Fine, then. Be a bi—"

"Do you _really_ wanna say that, Ron?" Hermione said, turning around and pulling her wand out.

"Sorry." He muttered, taking another bite of his sandwich.


	8. Chapter 8

Words: 391

Hermione put her legs upon Ron's lap as they sat on the couch. Hermione looked at the ring on her finger and smiled. She looked up at Ron and he looked like he was about to fall asleep with his head resting on the back of the couch.

"I was thinking pastel green." Hermione said.

"For what?" Ron asked, picking his head up from the back of the couch and looking at her.

"The wedding colors." Hermione said.

"No." Ron said, putting his head back on the couch and closing his eyes.

"Please?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not having green in my wedding."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a stupid color."

"But it's a spring color! We're having a spring wedding!"

"No." Ron said. Hermione sighed and looked down at her hands.

"Yellow?"

"Gold." Ron said.

"No, Ronald!" Hermione said. "Yellow. Pastel yellow."

"No."

"Yes."

"Pastel red." Ron said.

"Do you know how _ugly_ pastel red is?"

"I want red."

"I want pastel green."

"Red."

"I would say both but they don't go good together."

"Red."

"No." Hermione said. "I want my wedding color scheme to be pastel green."

"If you _want_ it to remind you of Slytherins…"

"RONALD!" Hermione screamed. "I want PASTEL GREEN!"

"Red."

"Green!"

"Red!"

"Green!"

"Red!"

"Red!" Hermione snapped.

"Green!"

"HA!" Hermione shouted, jumping up. "Pastel Green!"

"What?" Ron asked. "Wait—no—that's not fair!"

"You said it, Ron! We're having pastel green!"

"No we aren't!"

"Yes we are! You agreed on it!"

"Hermione, the day I have _Slytherin_ colors at my wedding, is the day Harry and Ginny finally get engaged."

"Fine." Hermione said. "Let them get engaged at our wedding, we know it won't happen—"

"Exactly!" Ron exclaimed. "I'm not having Slythiern colors at my wedding."

"Yes. You are." Hermione said. "Because it's _my_ wedding two. We can incorporate red in it, somehow. We'll have red roses, alright, hon?"

"Fine." Ron grumbled. Hermione smiled and sat next to him.

"Love you." She said.

"Love you, too." He mumbled. She giggled and he put his arms around her.


	9. Chapter 9

Words; 330

Hermione made her way down the hallways of Hogwarts with Ron as they did prefect duties. It had been rather awkward and silent and Hermione didn't particularly appreciate it very much. Silence was never a comfortable feeling after growing up in a loud neighborhood like she had. Children constantly running around and screaming; especially during the summer: squirt guns, the neighbor's pool, water balloons… and popsicles always got them going. Somehow, every day they had each of these things.

"What was it like growing up with all those brothers?" Hermione asked Ron, looking up at him. He looked down at her and shrugged from his high tower.

There was a moment of silence as he fought for the right words. "I guess it was okay." He decided on. "I mean, I was the youngest boy so they always beat me up. They wouldn't dare beat up Ginny half as much as they did to me. I learned to deal with it, though. Fred and George were the worst, though. I used to steal their cookies and they would play a prank on me in return. It was horrible."

"Oh…" Hermione said. "I grew up in a big neighborhood, I was always the oldest, the leader. There are about thirty kids on my street, ten houses, a lot of old people, too." She mused.

Ron chuckled and she smiled, blushing a little. She looked down as they walked up a set of stairs.

She didn't want to tell him that no one ever really liked her. He would probably stop talking to her, and she wouldn't want that. She had to have some sort of friend somewhere. She looked up at Ron and smiled to herself. She felt warm as she took Ron's hand in hers. He looked down at her. He was confused. She smiled at him, laughing a little.

"I'm glad I have a friend like you." She smiled, bumping into him lightly.

"Yeah…" Ron said awkwardly. "You too."

**A/N: I think I **_**might**_**do a series of prefects duties, maybe two or three additional to this one, tell me what you think? **


	10. Chapter 10

Words: 299

Hermione took Ron's hand as they walked down the quiet hallway, it had become routine. It wasn't anything romantic or anything, it just made her feel safer in the big castle with strange things lurking around. He didn't protest to it or demand her to take his hand; he just sort of let her choose. She liked that. As they walked through the hallways silently all they could hear were their own footsteps.

"What's it like being a girl?" Ron asked out of the blue, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, looking up at him, not sure if she had heard him right, or at all. It could've just been her imagination but she thought he asked--

"What's it like being a girl?" He asked, looking down at her.

She shrugged. "Horrible. I for one, hate it."

Ron was silent for a moment as they continued to talk. "Why?"

Hermione smiled to herself. Cramps, bloating, boobs, boys, _other_ girls, skirts, there were many reasons she could have chosen from. Instead of saying anything, she shrugged. "I dunno."

"You have to have a reason."

"I just don't like the way girls treat other girls, and the urges that I have personally to treat people that way, even though I know it's wrong."

"Really?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded.

He made a non-commital grunt. That seemed to satis…

"Why else?"

… _not_ satisfy him.

Hermione giggled. "Boobs are a pain in the neck."

Ron glanced at her out of the corner of her eye.

"No they aren't." Ron said. Hermione blushed and looked down at the ground. "Can I touch them?" Hermione's eyes got wide and she stared at Ron. He looked at her expectantly.

"No."


	11. Chapter 11

Words: 204

Hermione held Ron's hand as they walked down the hallways on prefect duties having casual conversation. It was cold and she didn't like it so she walked close to him, sharing body heat. It was dark as they walked down the first floor, moonlight drifting in through the window, snowflakes reflecting on the floor.

"Hey, Hermione." Ron said suddenly, trying to get her attention.

Hermione turned to him. "Yes, Ronald?"

"Are you going to Hogsmade this weekend?"

"Yes, Ronald."She said.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Ron. I need some new quills."

"Well… I think we should… uh… go… er… hang out…" Ron said. "Yeah, hang out." He confirmed with a nod. Hermione looked at his face. He looked sort of mad at himself for some reason.

"Don't we usually?" She asked.

"Well… I just…"

"You're trying to ask me out!" She exclaimed.

"No." Ron said, shaking his head. "I would never ask a girl out."

"Would you ask a boy out?" Hermione asked with a smirk on her face.

"That's not what I meant, Hermione." Ron said, getting defensive.

Hermione giggled and they walked down the hallways in silence.

"So… uh… can we hang out?"

"Yes, Ron!" Hermione said, exasperated.


	12. Chapter 12

Words: 297

"The potatoes were really salty today." Ron said as Hermione took his hand and they walked down the stillness of Hogwarts hallways late at night.

"I didn't have any." Hermione replied.

"Did you have anything?" Ron asked with an odd worry in his voice.

"Yes. I did."

"What did you have, then?" Ron questioned.

"I had an apple, thanks for asking."

"For dinner?" Ron questioned. "You're going to get sick if you don't eat."

"Excuse me if I don't stuff my face like some people." Hermione snapped.

"You're so skinny."

"So? I have a small frame."

"It's unhealthy."

Hermione sighed, "are you seriously arguing with a woman about her weight?" She asked him, annoyed. If she didn't want to pig-out at dinner, she didn't have to! It was simple as that.

He shrugged. "What's the big deal?"

"Ronald, you are going to end up living alone with eighty-two cats if you don't start watching what you say!"

"Whatever." Ron muttered. "I don't want to see you get sick."

"Sure." Hermione said.

"I'm serious, Hermione! You're my friend… I… I… I don't want to see you sick or hurt." Ron said, stuttering.

Hermione shrugged. She then stopped walking after a moment. Ron turned around and looked at her. She looked up at him. She cared about him too. He was one of her best friends, he was important to her.

"I don't want to see you hurt either." She admitted. He smirked and pulled her into an awkward hug. Her heart fluttered and he pulled away quickly and then took her hand before continuing to walk down the hallway. She smiled, feeling content with his hand in hers.


	13. Chapter 13

Words: 190

Hermione rolled over in the bed, putting her hands on her stomach. She had a small baby bump and it embarrassed her for some reason. The door opened and Ron came in. He got into the bed besides her and put his arm around her. She sighed. After the argument they had gotten into earlier, she didn't want to talk to him that much.

"You're beautiful." He whispered in her ear before biting her ear a little. Hermione giggled and he slipped his arms around her waist, resting his large hands on her stomach.

"You're growing." He said, rubbing her stomach a little. She giggled as he tickled her.

"Yep." She said.

"Are you excited?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure if I'm ready."

"We have four and a half months to prepare." Ron said reassuringly.

"What if I'm a bad mum?" She asked.

"You'll be a great mum." He said.

"You sure?"

"Definitely." He said, kissing her neck. She giggled and turned around, taking his hands and holding them. She kissed his lips and then rested her head on the pillows, closing her eyes, and she fell asleep.

**A/N:I swear. I wrote this yesterday.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I added some stuff at the end, changed a few things around.**

Words: 835

Hermione sat besides Ron on the swing outside of the Burrow. He held her hand and she rested her head on his shoulder, watching butterflies fly around the yard. Ron nudged her and pointed to the bushes. She looked and saw a rabbit and smiled.

"We should keep it." He said. He stood up and pulled his wand out.

"Ron, no." Hermione said sternly.

"Why not?" He asked. He flicked his wand at the rabbit and it stopped, turning into a plush doll.

"Ron!" She exclaimed, standing up.

"Here." He said, picking it up and bringing it over to her. He placed it in her hands and she pet the small stuffed animal. She sighed and sat down.

"I do not approve of this." She stated

"I don't care." He said.

"I know." She muttered. She rested her head back on his shoulder and stared at the stuffed animal resting in her lap. She wasn't sure how she felt about this stuffed rabbit once being real, it made her a little uneasy. The door opened and Ginny came out and sat on a chair across from them. She looked annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Harry's a bloody lunatic." Ginny mumbled. "He says he loves me one minute and then totally ignores me the next. It's so flipping annoying!" She sighed loudly. "One minute we're on the couch snogging and the next he's reading a damn book! He's a lunatic! I'm so bloody sick—"

The door opened and her mouth closed immediately as Harry leaned against the frame, staring at the three of them. Hermione smiled at him and he nodded. His eyes rested on Ginny, who still looked angry and was trying to ignore him. Hermione sighed and rested her head on Ron's shoulder. She closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep. She heard the door closed and Hermione heard footsteps and a creek from the chair across from her. She opened her eyes and saw Harry sitting there.

"I'm mad at you." Ginny stated to him.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I hate you."

"Ginny, just talk to me." He begged. It hurt Hermione as she watched the scene.

"No! I won't talk to you, Harry! If you're just going to ignore me I'm _not_ going to talk to you, got it?" She shouted, standing up. She walked back into the house and slammed the door behind her. Harry gave Hermione and Ron a worried look and Hermione sighed.

"She doesn't want to open up to you just to loose you again. Doing this reminds her that you could just change you mind in an instant. You don't want to open up to her in case you die on because of your job, or any other reason. It's never going to work out if you keep going like this, Harry." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Ron grunted. "I'll beat you up if you keep doing this."

"What do you want me to do? I don't want to see her heart broken—"

"You're breaking it every day by doing this, Harry." Hermione nearly shouted. Harry stared at her for a moment. Realization flooded through his eyes and he took his glasses off and threw them to the ground. He buried his head in his hands and started crying. Hermione looked up at Ron, a worried look in her face. She got up and walked over to harry. She kneeled down in front of him.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, picking up his glasses and handing them to her. He put them on and stared at her, tears still coming from his eyes.

"I love her, Hermione. I love her, and I'm breaking her heart. I don't know what to do. I want her to know I'll always be there, but I won't be—"

"Give her what you have now." Hermione said. "Tell her it's her that you want. Be honest with her, Harry."

Harry stared at her.

"What would I do without you?"

Hermione shrugged. "Live alone with 82 cats."

Ron snorted behind her and she smirked. Harry stood up.

"Thanks." He said, walking back into the house. Hermione took a deep breath and sat back on the swing and cuddled up with Ron.

"Where were we?" She asked.

"Right about here." He said, mauling her lips with his. She laughed and moved to his lap to kiss him more easily. She dropped the stuffed rabbit and bit his neck. He groaned and she giggled as he put his hands on her waist.

She pulled away and rested her forehead on his.

"They're relationship has been rocky lately, I'm worried." Hermione said.

"They'll make it through." Ron said. He licked his lips and Hermione laughed a little.

"How did we end up together?" She asked.

He shrugged. "You're rad kissing skills."

Hermione bit his lip hard and he pulled away. "Owe! What was that for?" he asked. Hermione got up and grabbed the stuffed rabbit.

"For being an idiot, dumbarse." She muttered before going inside


	15. Chapter 15

Words: 524

"I lost my toad!" The boy shouted. Hermione's head shot up.

"You… you… l…l…lost it?" She asked. She had never been a fan of toads. It could be hopping around anywhere.

"Yes." Neville said, looking around. "I can't find him! Where could he be?"

"Calm down," Hannah said. Hermione sighed.

"We'll help you look for him." Dean said. Hermione had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry and was on a train to the school now. She had sat down in a compartment with Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbot, and Dean Thomas. They were all decent, for the most part.

"Yea… yeah." Hermione said. "Although, you shouldn't have lost him in the first place. If you were the least bit responsible this wouldn't have happened." She got up and walked down the hallway, the other kids going separate ways. She opened up compartments, looking for the toad in each of them.

"Have either of you two seen a toad?" She asked, looking down at two boys, one with his wand pointing at his rat, the other in a pair of old, warn-out clothing, too big for him. The one with the rat had red hair and many freckles, also wearing old clothes, although his pants differed from the other boys because they were too short rather than large. The one with the large clothes had black hair and green eyes, tape around his glasses.

"Well, have you? A boy named… Neville, I think, lost one." She said. "Are you trying to do magic?" She asked the boy with his wand out.

"Yes." He muttered. "Not that _you_ would care."

"Yes, I do actually." She said. Hermione sat down in front of the boy and stared at him, crossing her legs. She lifted an eyebrow, skeptical about whether or not he was trustworthy.

He said a bunch of jumbled up words and an unimpressive spark came out of his wand. Hermione looked up at his face, a disgusted look on her own. He had a speck of dirt on his face, that was disgusting.

"I can do _real_ magic, you know." Hermione said. "I've been practicing." She walked over to the boy with the glasses and pointed her wand at his glasses. "It won't hurt." She muttered. She said the spell and they fixed themselves. Harry took them off to look at them, fully impressed. Ron looked awed too and Hermione put a satisfied smirk on her face. She stared at him. He seemed familiar… he couldn't be…

"You aren't… No… Harry Potter?" She asked.

"Er... yeah…" He said.

Her eyes got wide. "I'm Hermione Granger." She said, holding her hand out and immediately changing her attitude towards him. "Who're you?" She asked the red-head out of politeness.

"Ron Weasley." He said with his mouth full. Hermione snorted then stood up.

"If either of you see a toad, it is Neville's. And you might want to get dressed. We're going to be there soon."

"Alright miss bossy." Ron muttered.

Hermione shot one last glare at him as she spat, "you've got dirt on your nose." And then walked down the hallway, back to the compartment.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry. I've been writing these but not posting these. My brains been a little frazzled I guess, not paying attention and completing my tasks. I swear, I've been writing one a day. I would not have been able to write two today, I almost didn't get this one out. Please do not be mad. And just for the record,_ I don't own Potter_**

Words: 2,291

Hermione smiled up at Harry and gave him a hug.

"Why are you back here?" She asked him. He was supposed to be with Ron, at the altar. "You aren't trying to get a secret picture to show him, are you?" Hermione asked with a smile, trying not to cry. Her emotions were high today.

"No. I'm not." Harry said. "Ron just wanted me to check up on you." Ginny walked over and put her arms around Harry. Harry looked down at her and paled.

"You look… you look… wow…" He said.

Hermione smiled and Ginny giggled. "You clean up nicely yourself." She said, kissing his cheek and leaving a bit of lipstick there. He kissed her and she pulled away. "Did you shut all the lights out before you left?"

"Uh… I forgot." Harry said after a moment of thinking, scratching the back of the head.

"What the bloody hell Harry!" Ginny shouted. "That's money we're losing this second!"

"I'm sorry," Harry defended. "I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously." Ginny muttered. She turned to Hermione and rolled her eyes. Hermione laughed and Harry kissed the side of Ginny's head. "What do you want?" Ginny asked.

"Honestly?"

"Yes." Ginny said.

Harry got down on the ground.

"What are you doing down there?"Ginny asked, picking him up off the ground. "The floor is filthy in here."

"Okay, then." Harry said.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit short-tempered today."

"Yep." Harry muttered. "I should probably get back to Ron. I'll tell him your fine?"

Hermione nodded, holding in tears that were about to come.

"Tell him I love him." Her voice cracked and she cursed herself.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Harry asked, holding his arms out for her.

"Nothing! It's all perfect! Something's going to go wrong. I just know it." Hermione said, hugging him.

"Hey, nothing will go wrong." Ginny said. "Harry and I are going to prevent that with all our might."

"Yes. We are." Harry said. "I'll jump through fire to make sure your wedding is perfect." He wiped her tears away and she smiled.

"Thanks." She gave both of them a hug and then Harry patted her on the shoulder and left.

"Oh my merlin." Hermione said. "I'm getting married.

"Congratulations." Ginny smiled.

"No." Hermione said. "I can't do this… I… I... No."

"Yes, Hermione. You _are_ going to do this whether you want to or not because if you get this far and then just totally ditch you will hate yourself forever. I will not let you do that to yourself or my brother. Got it?" Ginny said sternly, pointing her finger. Hermione nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." Ginny said. "Now, Harry on the other hand, I just want to strangle him."

"You'll hate yourself forever." Hermione said. "He really likes you."

"I know, then why won't he just ask me to marry him! It's not that difficult. Just give me the bloody ring and ask me. Or, just give me the ring, I'll get the picture."

"Boys… they're more serious about these things. We don't think it's a big deal for them to ask, but it is. It takes a lot of courage and… well… I dunno. I remember when Ron asked me, _marry me woman_."

Ginny laughed.

"That was funny." She said. "I was awed that you actually said yes."

"Well, I love him, and even though I was mad at him, I had to agree. He may not have asked again." Hermione said. Ginny watched her and Hermione sighed. "I love him." She smirked.

"He's lucky." Ginny said. "I never thought he would get a girl, let alone one as amazing as you. I knew from one of the first days I saw you two together. You're what he needs. Someone to put him in his place and take care of him."

Hermione smiled. "I promise I'll do that."

Ginny laughed. "Thanks." She gave Hermione a hug and Mrs. Weasley walked into the room.

"IT'S TIME!" She screamed.

Hermione picked up her flowers, red roses for Ron. He didn't know. The flowers in the tent weren't going to show up until Victoire started walking down the isle. The boys had on green ties and the girls green dresses with red detailing. Hermione followed the girls to the tent and stood outside of it with everyone. Victoire walked down with Teddy, who was carrying the rings, and pulling the carriage with Dominique in it. Victoire had a basket with flower pedals and was dropping them in handfuls down the aisle. She ran out half way down and stood there, confused. She showed the person closest to her the empty basket as Teddy continued down the aisle, ignoring Victoire. Victoire started crying and ran back down the aisle screaming "MUMMY!" Teddy stopped and looked back, not sure what to do, Harry encouraged him to continue his way down the aisle and he did, leaving Dominique in the carriage. Bill pulled her up the rest of the way and put her to the side.

Hermione sighed and Fleur wiped away Victoire's tears. Fleur sent Victoire, not crying anymore but still angry, down the aisle. She stomped her way down, her arms crossed, mad and she kicked her basket. Bill told her to smile from up from so she put on a fake smile as she walked to her father. He picked her up and held her for a minute, whispering something in her ear. She pouted and then stomped over to her sister, standing beside her.

Luna walked down the aisle next, smiling cheerfully, and then Fleur went. Ginny gave Hermione a hug before leaving and then walked down the aisle smoothly. Hermione took a deep breath before walking through the tent opening and towards the aisle. As she got to the beginning she looked up and almost fell. Ron was standing at the end, his hands in his pockets. He had a smirk on his face and he looked awed as they locked eyes. Tears came from her eyes and the awe left his face to worry. She smiled and started walking down the aisle, faster than she should have, and she hugged him tightly when she got there. He chuckled and kissed her cheek. She looked him in the eyes and said "I love you".

The ceremony passed and ended with a heated kiss between the two of them. Hermione hopped on his back as they walked back down the aisle. He laughed and ran and she held onto him tightly. He put her **down and turned around, kissing her passionately. She laughed and put her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist and he kissed her neck. She groaned and he chuckled.**

"Congratulations!" Ginny said, coming up to them and giving them hugs.

"Thanks."

"Good job," Harry said. "You didn't faint."

"Little bro!" George said, headlocking him and giving him a nuggie. Ron groaned and swated him and George flung his arm around Hermione. "So, Lil' sis…" George started. "you've got a feisty one to take care of. He needs warm milk everynight before he goes to bed and his tummy rubbed after every meal. If he doesn't get a tummy rub he'll get a tummy ache, which is worse…" Hermione laughed as Ron came over.

"And, he needs his Teddy bear, Smith, he can't sleep without it." Charlie said.

"Hey!" Ron said. "Get your hands off my wife." He demanded.

George let go of Hermione and Hermione hugged Ron, who put his arms around her tightly.

"He does need his Teddy bear, though." Bill muttered.

"Not anymore." Hermione smiled, turning around in Rons arms,h olding his hands. "He'll have me."

"Oh, oh, _oh_!" Bill exclaimed with a laugh.

"I like the sound of that." Ron said, kissing her neck. Hermione giggled, squirming and turned around to kiss him on the lips. He pulled her closer.

"Break it up!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Screw her." Ron muttered.

"RONALD!" Herimone exclaimed, hitting his shoulder. He chuckled and rested his hands on her hips as she turned around to face Mrs. Weasley.

"Can we get some alone time?" Ron asked.

"That's what the honeymoon is for, smartass."

"We aren't going on a honeymoon." Ron said. "Hermione's busy with work."

"That's a bunch of bullocks." George said. "You aren't going on a honeymoon?"

"No." Hermione said. "I always thought of them as pointless."

George and Bill stared at her. Angelina came over and stood besides George.

"Well.. I know it's supposed to be like your first vacation together as a married couple, but still…" She said. "Work's been pretty busy for me, so I don't think they would've given me time off. I had to fight for the weekend. I'm not working until Tuesday, so we'll have some time together."

"You aren't going on a honeymoon?" Angelina asked.

"No." Hermione said. She felt bad. "We decided not to."

"Oh… well.. that works." Angelina said. "They're ready for you guys inside. Pair up everybody!"

George and Charlie linked arms and Angelina went back into the tent. Ron gave Hermione one last kiss as everyone lined up. Harry and Ginny got in front of them and Luna stood in the front alone. Fleur and Bill paired up and Teddy and Victoire paired up with Teddy's hand on wagon with Dominique. Victoire, Teddy, and Dominique were announced and they went into the tent. Then Luna was announced, then Fleur and Bill, then George and Charlie, who cart wheeled in, Charlie following in the process.

"Is he okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Ginny said as she and Harry were announced as the maid of honor and best man. They walked in and Hermione turned to Ron.

They entered as the announcer said_ "And for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley_." Hermione laughed and waved as Ron put his arm around her shoulders and they sat down at the table. Hermione moved her seat closer to Ron and then he moved his closer to hers, their legs touching. Hermione wrapped her leg around his and he smiled.

"Hey, Gin." Harry said from Ron's other side.

"What?" Ginny asked, annoyed with him interrupting her and Fleurs conversation.

"I need to talk to you."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because, this is important." Ginny sighed and got up and walked between Ron and Harry.

"What do you want, Harry?" She asked.

"I have a question."

"Alright…" ginny said. "What is it?"

"Will you marry me?"

"No!" ron said. "No, no, no, no! Not here, not now."

Ginny stared at Harry, Hermione smiled.

"I.. i… I…" she was silent and Harry looked at her, worry in his face.

"That's fine…" he said, turning forward.

"no, it's not that." Ginny said. "I just… yes, I will." She said, kissing him.

Harry smiled and pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it up. Ginny gasped as she took the box out of his hands and looked from Harry to the ring.

"This is amazing." She said. He took the box out of her hands gently and put the ring on her finger. Hermione watched as she did, it was about time.

"I'm going to kill him." Ron muttered.

"Ron, it's not that big of a deal."

"They got engaged on our wedding day! If that's not a big deal, then what is?" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron calm down." Hermione said. "You are the one who jinxed this way-back when we were planning and said '_The day I have Slytherin colors at my wedding is the day Harry proposes to Ginny'_. Alright? So this is your fault."

"Dammit." Ron muttered. "He stood up, glaring at Harry and Ginny, and left the tent.

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed, chasing after him, holding her dress up to move more quickly. He was sitting outside on a bench, the sun setting behind him. He looked so beautiful. She walked over to him and sat beside him. A breeze came over the couple and Hermione shivered, cursing her sleeveless dress.

"Want my jacket?" Ron mumbled, starting to take it off.

"Sure." Hermione said, her teeth chattering. Ron took off his jacket and handed it over to her. She put it around her bare shoulders and looked up at him. "Why does this bug you so much?" She asked.

Ron sighed. "All my life I've had to share everything. Finally, I have one day, and… Ginny and Harry steal it. I'm pissed at them. Why would he do this?"

"Ronnie, calm down." Hermione said. She kissed his cheek and moved closer to him. She put a hand on his shoulder slyly and smirked. "Do you need me to make you calm down?"

"Yes." He muttered. Hermione giggled and kissed his lips, smiling as a breeze came and made her chilly again. He put his arms around her and they sat there in silence as music started playing from inside the tent.

"We're married." Hermione said with a smile, her head resting on his shoulder.

"You're my wife." He smirked.

"I can live with that title." Hermione smirked.

"Good." Ron said. "Because I'd curse you if you couldn't."

Hermione let out a small laugh. "I love you Ronald Weasley."

"I love _you_ Hermione Weasley." Hermione's heart melted as he said that. It didn't hit her when the announcer had said it earlier for the 'first time' in history, or when Ginny was joking about it before the wedding, saying she was going to be an 'official Weasley', and even when Mrs. Weasley said that all the Weasley's needed a picture together and Hermione was there, even Harry being excluded. It was here; in his arms; as he called her his wife; she realized she was a Weasley forever, and couldn't turn back. Not that she wanted to, of course.


	17. Chapter 17

Words: 744

"Hermione…" Ron groaned, walking over to her from waking up less than five minutes ago.

"Yeah, Ron?" Hermione asked, turning around from the stove. She was sporting one of his Chudley Cannons T-shirts and she had her hair pulled back in a pony tail. He put his arms around loosely around her waist and looked like he was about to pass out. She put her hands on his upper arms, feeling out his muscles and switched her weight to her other foot.

"I wanna have a baby." He said slowly, still tired.

"It's because Ginny and Harry have one now, isn't it?" Hermione snapped, getting defensive. She was anything but ready for a baby.

"No, Min, it's because I want one for myself." He said. "This has nothing to do with Ginny and Harry."

"I'm not ready." She said, turning around and picking up the fork to turn the sausages in the pan.

"Min, come on."

"Ron, please." Hermione said, "Understand this: If we have a baby, I need to change physically. I won't be the same person, Ron."

"You'll still be my wife, the woman I love."

"No Ronald, I won't be. I'll be twenty pounds bigger. It'll put a big wall in our relationship. We'll have this obnoxious, crying thing, and then… it's just not a good idea." Hermione muttered the last part.

It was silent for a moment and Hermione felt uncomfortable with it. This hadn't happened in a long time. It made her want to cry. They hadn't even had a baby yet and it was ruining their relationship.

"Plus, James was a mistake." Hermione said.

"So the only way we'll have a kid is if it's a mistake." Ron concluded. He was so dense sometimes.

"I won't plan one. And _I_ am doing the spells for now on." Hermione said, putting the sausages on a plate.

"_Hermione_." Ron said, moving his hands up a just little higher and pulling her just a little closer. She barely noticed it herself, but it gave her the chills and made her forget what she was talking to him about.

"No, Ronald." Hermione snapped out of it and walked over to the table and put the sausages on the. "End of story."

"No it's not." Ron said. Oddly enough despite how stupid he could be, knew her too well.

"Fine!" Hermione said. She tuned to Ron and elaborated. "I want a kid. And I want one badly. I just know that it won't be a good idea, okay? I know that we probably won't do well with a kid. It'll ruin everything. Things have been going so well these past couple years; this is our first big argument since the one with wanting to move out last year, which we didn't, thankfully. I love this house. I'm just… not ready. I know I'll be a horrible parent and I don't want to put an innocent child through that."

"You'll be a great mum, Min. You can't see the way you act with James. It's so gentle and motherly, it's beautiful."

"You're missing the fact that whenever he starts crying I panic. I immediately look for someone else. Ginny, Harry, even you sometimes. I can't handle when he cries. If we have a kid people will be bumming the crying piece of shit off on us." Hermione said. She started crying. "I won't be able to do it."

Ron put his arms around her and she moved over to his lap and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Min-ster, you'll be a great mum." Ron said.

"It doesn't come natural to me." Hermione cried.

"Shh…" Ron said. "We don't have to have one now, alright?"

Hermione nodded. She put a hand on his cheek and he looked down at her. She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"We need to go to my mum's today." Ron groaned.

"When can we get a day to just us?" Hermione asked, slipping her arms around his waist.

"Soon. I promise." He picked up a sausage and brought it to her lips, waving it around in front of them.

"Want a sausage?" He asked with a smirk.

Hermione laughed and took a little bite of it. She chewed and then swallowed. She got up from Ron's lap and sat in her own chair. She admired his face as he ate a sausage and she smiled before picking up the daily prophet and sipping her orange juice.

**A/N: If I don't finish my summer reading by tomorrow I'm grounded from the computer. That means I either have to power read today and tomorrow and finish the book I have, or wait until my mom goes to bed and then make everything look the way it did before and power-write. Wish me luck.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This is on the hunt for horcruxes.**

Words: 280

Hermione sat close to Ron, Harry was outside, keeping watch under the cloak. Hermione was chilly so Ron had his arms around her and she had on his sweatshirt. She rested her head on his shoulder and she could feel him smile.

"Hey, Teddy Bear." Hermione said with a smile. They had been trying to come up with nicknames for each other for a while now.

"No, Minty Breath." Ron said.

"I told you I don't like that one." Hermione said. She sat up and faced him. "How about… Strong Monkey."

Ron laughed and shook his head. "No."

"Uhm…. Tiger?"

"Tiger?" Ron questioned. "Where'd you come up with that."

Hermione shrugged. "I dunno. I'm tired."

"Get some sleep then, Min." Ron said, putting a hand on her arm. Hermione looked up a him and smiled. She kind of liked Min. Especially when he said it, it sounded nice.

"Alright, Tiger." She said. She got up and walked over to her bed. She layed down in it, covering herself with the blankets. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Ron asked from across the room.

"Nothing besides we're on the hunt for something we don't even know for sure exists." Hermione muttered. "For all I know, Harry could be loony."

"It'll be fine, Min." Ron said. He walked over to her, Hermione watched his silhouette come closer and crouch down besides her. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks." He sat there for a moment, watching her. He got up and walked across the room and climbed up the ladder to his own top bunk and Hermione watched his still form as she drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Words: 596

Hermione sat in the sitting room of the burrow awkwardly. It had been a while since she had been there. She shifted awkwardly as Harry walked in. He had bags under his eyes, probably from his intensive Auror training. She stood up and gave him a hug.

"You look horrible." He muttered.

"I've been trying to get a job." Hermione muttered, pulling away. "It's been stressful. I just sent in an application to the ministry for magical creature protections to get things back to how they were before the war."

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, the room feeling cold to her. She sat down besides Harry and Ginny walked in. She stopped when she saw Harry and smiled at her. He patted the seat on the other side of him silently and Ginny walked over with a plate of cookies. She handed them to Harry and he offered one to Hermione, she declined politely.

She sat quietly, hoping Ron would walk in any second, even though she knew he wasn't there at this time. She shifted awkwardly. There were a couple loud cracks from the other room and Ginny and Harry exchanged a look. They were both currently taking up residence in the burrow and Hermione didn't think they were expecting anyone besides her. There were voices in the other room and Hermione's heart stopped as she heard Ron's voice grumble nonsense. A voice that she thought was George's replied with a slight laugh and the two walked in. Ron stopped and stared at Hermione. They locked eyes and Hermione smiled.

"Hermione…" he said, staring at her. "You're… you're beautiful."

Hermione smiled wider, if that was possible. She got up and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you." She whispered.

"I miss you too." He said. He pulled away and looked at her in the eyes. He looked more serious than she had ever seen him.

"Hermione, every moment I'm not with you, I want to be with you. And every moment I am with you, right now, this second, I want to be on top of you." He said. Hermione smiled, a little laugh escaping her lips, and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. His arms tightened around her waist and he pulled her closer.

"I really have missed you." She whispered in his ear.

"It hasn't been that long, Min." He muttered.

"It's been almost a year, Ron. That's a long time."

"Yeah, because three months is a year."

"It's still a long time!" Hermione exclaimed, looking him in the eyes. She kissed his cheek and stared at him. "You're an idiot."

"If you keep treating me like that it'll be longer than three months until next time you see me." She took a step back and crossed her arms.

"Don't even joke about that." Hermione muttered, looking down at the ground. "I've… wanted to be with you a lot, too, Ron. It's been weird."

Ron put a hand under her chin. He looked like he was going to say something romantic. He shrugged instead. Hermione kicked his shin. "You're a bloody idiot!" She said. He bent down and kissed her. She got caught up and kissed him when he tried to pull away. She wasn't sure how long it had been when George cleared his throat. Hermione was on the couch, Ron on top of her. She giggled and pulled away. Ron sat beside her and she crossed her arms with a smile on her face.

"Wow." Ginny said, staring at them.

"_Never_ do that again." Harry said, pale as a ghost.


	20. Chapter 20

Words: 84

Hermione sat down besides Ron. She was pale as a ghost. This couldn't be. She wasn't ready. This wasn't what she wanted.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I'm pregnant." She squeaked. "I don't want this." She said. "I'm not ready—I…"

"You're ready, Min." Ron said, taking her hand. "We can take on the world together, babe."

Hermione sighed. "Thanks." She whispered.

"I love you." He said, kissing her cheek. She smiled and looked at the ground. They _could_ take on the world together.


	21. Chapter 21

Words: 169

"Professor, why did you call us here?"

"Your son, Hugo, he's not attending classes."

"Why would he do that?" Hermione asked.

"Don't get me wrong- I'm not discriminating- but he hasn't been hanging around the nicest crowd." McGonagall said.

"Then get him to hang around the nice crowd." Ron said.

"I can't do that, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said. "He's a student, I need to give him will of what he chooses to do as an individual."

"I'll be right back." Ron sad.

"Where are you going?"

"To the greenhouses. To have a talk with Longbottom." Ron said.

"What're you doing with Neville?"

"He has a herbology club," Ron said. "Rosie's always telling me about it. I'll have Neville accept him and then it'll all be good. Promise. Hugo will be hanging around the nice crowd of plant-lovers."

Hermione stared at him. "Oh Ron, I love you."

"I know babe." He smirked.

"How'd you come up with this?" Hermione asked. He tapped his head with a smile and Hermione giggled.


	22. Chapter 22

Words: 284

Hermione leaned back on the hospital bed, wiped out from her long day of child birth. It was harder than she thought it would be, worse than she had imagined. Everyone had warned her, but she sort of ignored them, in a way.

"Min…" Ron said. "What are we going to name her." She was half asleep and annoyed with him for bugging her.

"We went over this already, Ronald." Hermione muttered before drifting off into a different land.

"Hermione." Ron hissed. "Hermione." He whispered. "HERMIONE!" He shouted rather loudly.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" She snapped back sitting up. A baby's cry filled the air and she sighed, putting her hands to her head.

"You woke up Marigold!" He exclaimed.

"Marigold?" Hermione asked. "What the hell is that?"

"Her name."

"No." Hermione said. "It's not."

"Yes it is." Ron said, picking up a sheet of paper. "Look at the birth certificate."

Was this legit? "I do not agree." She said.

"You signed it already, see? Hermione Jean Weasley!"

"What is this?" Hermione asked. "Some sort of prank?"

"Nope." Ron said. "You signed it ten minutes ago."

"I was sleeping ten minutes ago!"

"Were not!" Ron said.

"Were too!" She hissed. "We did _not_ agree on Marigold." Hermione said.

"That's her name."

"What the hell, Ron! We agreed on Rose!'

"That's her middle name." he said.

"Marigold Rose, Ron? Seriously?"

"Yep." Ron said.

Hermione stared at him.

"We can call her Rose if you want."

_"Thank you_." Hermione said, glaring at him still. He gave her a '_what did I do?'_ sort of look and she rolled her eyes. "I love you, Tiger." She smirked.

"Love you too, Min." He smirked, kissing her.


	23. Chapter 23

Words: 344

"I'm so bored." Ron complained.

"Study."

"I already did." Ron said.

"Just barely." Hermione muttered.

There was a moment of silence with just Hermione's scratching on her parchment.

"Do you trust Snape?"

"Dumbledore does."

"Yeah, but do you?"

"Possibly." Hermione said simply before continuing her homework.

There was another moment of silence with just Hermione's scratching of the quill on parchment and whispers of seventh years in the back of the common room.

"Hey, Hermione." Ron said.

"Yes, Ron?" Hermione asked, looking up at him.

"I'm bored." He sighed.

Hermione sighed too.

"Get a girlfriend." She said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Uh… I don't know, maybe to keep you company when you're bored." Hermione said, staring at him.

"Oh." He said. He thought about that for a moment. "Maybe. Not now, though."

There was another moment of comfortable silence with the scratching of the will on parchment, whispers of seventh years in the back of the common room, and the cackle of the fireplace.

"Hey, Hermione."

Hermione put her quill down, stood up, and walked over to sit beside him. She put her face right in front of his, looked in his eyes, and said: "What do you want?" like she was talking to a five year old.

He kissed her and she pulled away and slapped him.

"Bad." She said, pointing a finger at him.

"But Hermione…" Ron whined.

"No, Ronald."

"I'm bored." He huffed. She rolled her eyes and got up to sit back in her armchair to finish her homework.

"Hermione?" Ron asked. She ignored him. "Why did you slap me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued her homework.

"It was a joke." Ron said.

"Not a funny one."

"Because you said get a girlfriend…"

"I didn't mean me." She said, staring up at him.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want a boyfriend, Ronald. I'm not up for grabs. Go check out Lavender. She practically worships you." She said sarcastically.

"Really?" He asked, his face lighting up.

"Yep." Hermione said. She gathered her books and parchment and left Ron sitting in suspense.


	24. Chapter 24

Words: 282

"Hugo, what are you wearing?" Rose asked, staring at Hugo.

"I dunno." Hugo said, going to get an apple out of the refrigerator. Hermione glanced up to see Hugo, her son, in a pair of shorts too small for him.

"Hugo, go put on a pair of pants." Hermione said.

"But it's hot." Hugo said, turning around to show his pale thighs.

"Hugo. Now." Hermione said.

"No." Hugo said, eating his apple and sitting down at the table. Ron walked in and Hermione stared at him, his own shorts almost smaller than Hugo's were.

"RON!" Hermione said. "What're you wearing?"

"I dunno." Ron muttered.

Hermione sighed and Rose blocked her eyes. Hugo sat there, staring at her father, his apple falling out of his mouth.

"Uh…" Hugo said, staring.

"Ron, go change."

"Do I have to?"

"Ron, please, your embarrassing your kids."

"Alison is coming over later!" Rose exclaimed, still blocking her eyes to save them from burning.

"So what?" Ron said.

Hermione got up and walked over to him and whispered in his ear. "Tiger, can you please change? I like the shorts, so will you put them on for me _later_?" She said as quietly as she could. He growled and snaked his arms around her.

"You really like them?" He asked; a goofy smile on his face.

She shrugged. "I'd like them better on the floor." She smiled.

"We can still hear you." Rose said.

Hermione chose to ignore her.

"I can manage that." He said.

"Tonight." Hermione said, moving her lips closer to his. "Alright?"

"Yes, ma'am." He said, kissing her. She laughed and kissed him back as they heard Hugo pretend to throw up in the background.


	25. Chapter 25

Words: 117 _(My personal favorite number of all times)_

Rosie climbed up onto Ron's lap and put her arms around his neck. He hugged her tightly and she giggled. Hermione smiled and played with Roses toes and Rose looked into Ron's eyes.

"Daddy, I wanna marry you one day." She said. She grabbed his cheeks and stretched them.

"Oh, no you don't." Hermione muttered with a smile.

"Why thank you, Rosie." Ron said before kissing her forehead. "It's nice to know that _somebody_ loves me around here."

"Mummy loves you." Rose said.

Ron smiled. "I know, Rosie."

"Do you love me?" Hermione asked, looking up at him.

"Oh you know it." Ron said. He looked at her and the look in his eyes was unmistakable: he loved her and she loved that about him.


	26. Chapter 26

Words: 122

"He doesn't have any hair." Ron said, rubbing the baby's head.

"That's fine, Ron." Hermione said. "Not all babies have hair."

"Rosie had a ton of hair."

"Well, Hugo doesn't." Hermione said. "Maybe he'll take after his father and won't have to shave until he's thirty."

"Shut up, Hermione." Ron groaned. Hermione giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Shh…" She said. "He's finally sleeping."

She rested her head on Ron's shoulder and Ron's hand rested on the Baby's head.

"I love him." Ron said.

"Me too." Hermione said. "Do you think Rosie is okay at your mum's?"

"You know how much my mum loves the kids. She's probably knee deep in chocolate at this point."

Hermione giggled, knowing how true that statement was.


	27. Chapter 27

Words: 214

"Mummy!" Hugo said, clutching to Hermione's leg. "I don't like this noise!"

"It's alright, Hughie. It'll be fine." Hermione said, picking him up. Ron had Rosie on his shoeldes, she was intrigued by the pretty colors. Hugo started crying and Hermione pat his back. She took her wand out and tapped his head. He looked up at her and she smiled and pointed to the fireworks.

"I can't hear it!" Hugo said, smiling.

"I did it just for you, honey."

"Thank you mummy."

"Your welcome, Hugh." Hermione said, kissing his cheek.

"Hermione," Ron said, walking over to her. "You are like fireworks." He said.

Hermione smiled. "Oh really?"

"Yes. You're beautiful and loud."

Hermione slapped him and laughed. "I love you too, Tiger."

"I'd like to think so." Ron said, kissing her cheek.

"Daddy, I'm tired." Rose said, putting her hands over his eyes. He put his big hands on her tiny ones and smiled.

"Do you wanna go home, sweetie?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Rose said.

"Let's go, then." Ron said, walking to the passenger's side of the car. Hermione put Hugo in the back and kissed his cheek then helped Rose get into her seat. She got into the driver's seat and turned the car on. Ron kissed her cheek and she smiled.


	28. Chapter 28

Words: 379

Hermione groaned and sat down on the park bench. She rested her elbows on her knees and cradled her chin in her hands as she watched the young wizards and witches run round. She had no place to go. She had lost her job, which housed her, and she was convinced her parents wouldn't take her in since she hadn't talked to them in three months. They also believed that once she was out of the house, she didn't need to come back. Hermione felt someone sit beside her and she looked up and smiled at the red-haired boy that she knew cared about.

"What's up?" He asked. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been swamped with work. But we'll probably be seeing each other a lot more since I just got fired."

"Oh, no, what'd you do?"

"I was a newbie, they had to lay off a few people for more money." Hermione muttered. "It's going down the drain, won't be running for much longer."

"So, what are your plans?" Ron asked.

"Find a place to live." Hermione muttered.

"Move in with Harry and I," Ron said, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I dunno…" Hermione said, playing with the dirt with her feet.

"It'll be fine, Hermione." Ron said.

"I just… Don't think it would be wise."

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"We aren't in Hogwarts anymore, Ron. We're growing up- growing apart. Things happen, people change, I know I'm not the same person I was…."

"You're moving in with us. And never say we're growing apart ever again, Hermione Granger."

"Fine." Hermione said. "I need to have all of my things out of my place by tomorrow. Will there be space for me then?"

"We've had a whole empty room, since Neville moved out last month." Ron said.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled. She hugged Ron and inhaled his precious scent of pancakes and mint. She looked him in the eyes and smiled as she placed a hand on his cheek. He smiled, showing his teeth and she giggled before putting her arms around him again. "I have to go. I told Luna I'd meet her at the Leaky Cauldron at 6:30."

"Bye, Hermione." He smiled. She kissed his forehead before walking away.

**A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't update yesterday. I was so tired 'cause school started Wednesday and history class is actually semi-interesting this year. So I just wanted to apologize for not updating yesterday because I was soooo tired and also ask you all not to be hating on me. The end ******


	29. Chapter 29

Words: 1,049

Hermione sat on her bed in the small, three-room house. There was a living room, a kitchen, and the second floor was an open area where they hadn't decided to put anything. There was a knock on the door and she looked up as Ron opened it up slowly with his hand blocking his eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Just in case you're naked." He said.

Hermione laughed. "I'm fully clothed Ronald."

"Okay." He said, taking his hands off of his eyes. He looked at her and smiled before walking over and sitting on the end of her bed.

"Whatchya doing?" He asked.

"Looking for a job." She said, staring at the daily prophet help wanted section. "There's nothing good for temporary use, only long-term things that suck. I want a good, steady job. There's not much I can get without have taken my NEWTs." She muttered.

"It's alright, Hermione." Ron said. "Do you want to work at the shop?"

" I need something that will work my mind, not melt it." Hermione muttered.

"Sorry, it was just a suggestion." Ron said.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Hermione said, sighing loudly. She rubbed her face with her hands, stressed out and Ron put a hand on hers and held it.

"Hermione, why do you want to work so bad? Can't you just take some time?"

"No, Ron! I can't just _take some time_. I'm not on fucking maternity leave!"

"Fine, Hermione! Stress yourself out," He stood up and started waving his hands in the air. "If you die because you're so stressed out, it's not my damn fault! I'm trying to help and you just won't let me!" He shouted.

"I wouldn't kill myself with stress!" Hermione shouted, standing up and facing him, crossing her arms.

"Really? Because it seems like you're doing that!" He said. "When was the last time you had an actual meal? Sure you cook, but you never eat it!"

"Shut up, Ronald, alright?" Hermione said.

"No, Hermione. You are going to eat dinner with Harry and I and that's that!"

"No, it's not." Hermione said. "Why did I ever agree to live with you! You're a damn bastard! Why didn't I just run to Ginny and Luna's step!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO DAMN INDEPENDENT! IF HARRY HAD ASKED YOU, _INSISTED_ YOU WOULD'VE SAID NO!" Ron said. "I'm the only one who'll you'll agree to, Hermione. We all know that!"

"Shut up, Ronald!" Hermione said. "You are _not _the only person I'll give into."

"Wanna bet?" Ron asked. "If I kick you out of this house, where would you go? You wouldn't have anyone because you're SO DAMN STUBBORN!" He shouted, infuriated.

"You wouldn't." She said quietly, close to tears. He waved his wand and all her things, which weren't much, and they got into a box. Hermione stared at him as he picked up the box and walked out of the room.

"What are you doing?" She asked, following him through the living room, where Harry looked up at them oddly and Ron opened the front door and threw his things out of the house. "WHA THE HELL, RONALD!" She screamed. "Those are my things! You have no business _packing them up _ and throwing them out of the house!"

Harry got up and walked over to them. "What's going on here?"

Ron and Hermione started screaming at the top of their lungs.

"He's a bastard!"

"She's a bitch!"

"He gathered my stuff-"

"Too independent-"

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

"Wannabe!"

"What the hell?" Hermione screamed, turning to him and staring at him.

"Ron, why did you pack up her things?"

"Because…. She… uh… is too independent and needs to learn to reach out and no have people come to her for the important things." Ron said, not convincing either of them.

"Are you serious, Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded. Harry sighed and looked at the ground, his wand in his hands.

"Well…" Harry said. "I invited Ginny to come over yesterday. She should be here in about a half hour, so settle this by then." He said before walking away.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at harry's retreating back and stared at Ron.

"Why would you do this?" Hermione asked..

"Because you can't be so independent!"

"I was raised to be independent, Ron!" Hermione said. "All of my childhood I was doing things myself. I was the leader who everyone followed and wanted to be!"

Ron snorted. Hermione glared at him and kicked his shins.

"What was that for?"

"What was that for?" She mimicked. Ron stared at her and she opened up the door before leaving. She grabbed her box and Ron came out of the house and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and before she could think he glued his lips to hers. She kissed him and put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist and up her shirt. He opened the door and pushed her against the wall inside, kissing her neck. She moaned, loving the feeling and he took her tank top off and she put her lips back to his as soon as she could. She let her hands travel to his shirt and unbuttoned it in a hurry. She completed and he slipped it off his shoulders and out of his arms. She pushed herself against him and kissed his neck.

"What are you two doing?" Harry asked. Hermione ignored him and continued to kiss Ron.

"Get a room or something." Harry said before leaving. Hermione giggled and looked ron into the eyes. She kissed his lips quickly put aggressively and then looked him back in the eyes. He smiled at her.

"I love you in my arms." He said.

"I love being in your arms." She replied with a smile. He led her into his room and she smiled as he sat down on the bed and she sat besides him.

**A/N: Wrote this yesterdayy. I swear. Didn't feel like editing it today, sorry.**


	30. Chapter 30

Words: 346

Hermione opened up the letter that had just appeared on her desk and sighed before opening it up.

_Dear Mrs. Weasley, your daughter, Rose, is in St. Mungo's--_

Hermione dropped it and stood up, her heart broken in millions of pieces, each shattered into a million more pieces. She looked across the room and ran to her boss's desk.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Hermione said.

"Why?" Her boss asked sternly.

"My daughter is in St. Mungo's." Hermione said.

"Fine, you're excused." Her boss said. Hermione grabbed her cloak and left the room and down the hallway to the lift. She waited to get to the first floor and then walked to the lobby and apparated to the shop, it was the most miserable time in her life. She had never felt like such a failure.

"Ronnie!" She shouted, storming into the shop. "RON!"

"What do you want Hermione?" Ron asked, looking up from his paper he was reading at the counter.

"Rose is in St. Mungo's." She said.

"What happened?" he asked, his face falling.

Hermione shrugged and started crying. "I don't know, I just got a letter and…"

Ron's arms were wrapped around her and she blubbered into his shoulder.

"It'll be fine, Min. Hold on tight." Her arms tightened around him and he apparated her to St. Mungo's' lobby and walked to the counter.

"Where's Rose Weasley?"

"Down the hallway, up the lift, to the left, down the next hallway, room 117."

"That was descriptive." Ron snapped before taking Hermione's hand and rushing her down the hallway and to the lift and up the stairs and to the left and down the stairs and to room 117.

"ROSE!" Hermione shouted, staring at her daughter, lying on the bed with her arm and head wrapped in bandages and her leg elevated with ten pillows.

"MUM!" Rose exclaimed. Hermione flung herself on top of her daughter and hugged her.

"I was so worried. I got word you were in here and oh…" Hermione started crying again.

"Mum, you're such a blubber worm…" Rose muttered.


	31. Chapter 31

Words: 173

Hermione sighed and sat down besides Ron, her boyfriend. She was having her doubts, again, and wasn't sure if she could continue with this. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them.

"Hey, babe." He said, putting an arm around her.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I wanna break up with you."

"I won't let you." Ron said.

"Please?" Hermione asked.

Ron sighed. "Would you move out?" he asked, leaning back on the couch.

"Uh… no…" She said slowly.

"Fine." He muttered.

"No." She said. "You're supposed to put up a fight. You're not supposed to let me do this."

"Min, I have no control over what you do. Do as you wish."

"No." She protested again. "No. No. No. No. No. Ronald Weasley, I love you more than anything."

"Fine." Ron said.

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know." Ron said before knocking her down and kissing her. She giggled and put her arms around his neck and let him do as he wished.


	32. Chapter 32

Words: 307

Hermione walked over to Ron and stood in front of where he sat in the common room with harry, Seamus and Neville. She was still mad at him for being convinced that her innocent Crookshanks ate his stupid, fat, dimwitted rat. She tilted her head and smiled.

"Hi, Ron, will you dance with me?" She asked. He, Harry, Seamus, and Neville all looked up at her in unison, she ignored all of them besides her subject of miserable, Ron. He gave her a look that said '_are you kidding me?'_ and shook his head

"No." He said, going back to his magazine.

She pouted and crossed her arms. "_Please_?" She begged annoyingly.

He looked up at her. "No." He said.

"Come on, Ron! I wanna make amends." She lied in an exasperated voice.

"Fine, if this is you admitting your cat—"

"Ron, we both know the truth, just deal with it, alright?" Hermione snapped quickly. Ron stood up and stared at her, annoyed.

"Take my hands." She said, holding her hands out.

He sighed, glanced at the guys –who were watching suspiciously—and took her hands.

"Look me in the eyes." She said slowly, lowering her voice.

He looked her in the eyes. She held his glance for a moment and said.

"Spread out your legs." He did so, narrowing his eyes, which her now overflowing with suspicion. She did spread out her own legs and held his gaze for a few more moments.

She smiled evilly and as quickly as she could, she lifted her right leg and kicked him as hard as she could where it hurts. He snatched his hands back and toppled to the ground as Harry, Seamus, and Neville were caught between laughter and shock. She smiled, turned around, and walked up to her dormitory, satisfied with what she had done.

**A/N: Takes place third year, by the way, not that it really fits anywhere else… but whatevs. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I got home later because when my dad got home (With the computer) I had to leave almost immediately and then I didn't get home until later and I didn't feel like setter up the computer **_**soooo**_**… yeah. That's my excuse, and I'm sitting with it. I chose this over Spanish, you should be satisfied. I got the idea from this thing I made up for my friend. I call it "The Josh dance". I tried to do it to one of my friends today, but he refused to spread out his legs. Lol.**


	33. Chapter 33

Words: 627

Hermione laughed as Ginny threw a pillow at her. She got up with it and started whacking Ginny back.

"Hey!" Ginny said through her laughs. "Not fair! Time out!"

Hermione collapsed on the couch, her sides hurting from laughter. She put her feet up on the coffee table and her laughter died down, as did Ginny's.

"We're acting like we're in Hogwarts." Ginny said.

"Wasn't that the point of this?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose." Ginny laughed. "It's a real shame Luna couldn't join us, but her and Rolf really needed the night out."

"Yeah…" Hermione hummed in agreement.

There was a moment of silence where Ginny took a sip of the soda pop Hermione had brought and Hermione sighed.

"How're things with Ron?"

"You mean that asshole?" Hermione asked, still a little bit sour from him from their last argument.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I don't know…" Hermione muttered. "I guess he's just a brat, is all."

"What does he do to you? I'll beat him up." Ginny said.

"He's just always saying how it was so much more fun when Harry still lived with us, and now he's out and everything is just _boring_."

"Harry and I got a place together six months ago." Ginny stated.

"I know." Hermione muttered.

"God, why is my brother such a stupid idiot?" Ginny asked. "He goes on about how much he loves you when you aren't around, and then when you come in the room, he's an ass to you!"

Hermione shrugged. "Old habits, I suppose. Can't teach an old dog new tricks."

"If they're smart you can."

"You're calling Ron smart?" Hermione asked.

"No." Ginny muttered. "But he really does like you."

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe he should show me sometime. Maybe I should take some time off of work so we can work things out… wait… no… I have that presentation due next month! Dammit!"

"We aren't in Hogwarts anymore, Hermione."

Hermione sighed. "I know."

There was a loud crack in the other room and the two girls shared a suspicious look. They got up and walked to the kitchen. Ron was standing there, looking annoyed.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

"You." He said, holding his arms out and walking towards her. He held her tightly and she sighed, smelling alcohol on his breath. She gave him a small kiss and looked him in the eyes.

"I want you to go upstairs." She said to him.

"Will you come with me?" he asked, pulling her a little closer.

She sighed again. "I want you to go upstairs and put on a pair of shorts, alright?"

"Come with me…" He whined.

"I'll be up there in ten minutes." She said. He gave her a rough kiss and she pulled away and pushed him up the stairs where he stumbled trying to climb the awkward structure. She sighed and turned to Ginny, a pleading look on her face.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Ginny said. "Go take care of him; I'll get some potion for him."

"Thanks." Hermione said before climbing up the stairs hesitantly. Last time he was this drunk, things didn't go so well. She had to be careful. "Tiger…" she said softly, opening up the door. He laid on the bed in his boxers, half-asleep.

"Hi, babe…" He slurred. Hermione walked over to him and sat on the bed. He kissed her and then laid back on the bed. "I really do love you." He said. "I know I don't always act it…" he hiccupped and she smiled. "But I can't imagine my life without you."

Hermione felt warmth fill her and she smiled. He probably wouldn't remember this in the morning but she layed down besides him and kissed his cheek anyways.

**A/N: Sorry, after school a friend came over and then we walked to another friend's house down the street for a sleepover party. My head aches and feels like 100 pounds. Sorry I didn't have any time to write yesterday : P I did draw a picture though during Bible class! But then I blew away in the wind when I put it down outside. I hope this makes up for the two I've missed this week. **


	34. Chapter 34

Words: 797

Hermione remembered when Rose was a baby. She used to always play with Hugo, Lily, and Al nicely. She wasn't sure what happened, but over the years Rose withdrew from all of them. She learned to read and picked up books, and when she was five she decided she wanted to go to muggle school. Hermione sent her and she came home the first day, annoyed that they called her Marigold rather than Rose, her middle name. She made muggle friends and they struggled to get rid of their magical things when her friends came over. Rose was a smart kid, and understood why they had to hide their magical items. As Hermione watched from the door way of her kitchen as Rosie and her boyfriend tried to make cookies, Rose put some cookie dough on his nose and he laughed before she stood on her toes to lick it off. Hermione held her breath as Zachary took Rose and started kissing her. Hermione turned around and walked up the stairs and crawled into the bed besides her husband.

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting an arm around her.

She sighed. "Rosie's all grown up."

"I don't like him." Ron muttered. "I don't trust him."

Hermione shrugged. "He's okay." She sighed and rested her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Wanna go embarrass her?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled and looked up at Ron. "For real?"

"Yeah, Min, It'll be fun." Ron said, kissing her cheek. "How should we?"

"Panties in the bathroom?" Hermione suggested.

"Not the first time."

"Making out in front of him?" Hermione said.

"Eh… " He said.

Hermione thought for a moment. "Both?"

Ron smiled. "Yes." He said before kissing her. She laughed and stood up.

"Wait." She said before unbuttoning a couple buttons of his shirt and re-buttoning them wrong. He chuckled and messed up her hair and she reached up to screw his up. She un-buckled her belt and unbuttoned her top buttons on her shirt. Ron reached down and twisted her skirt and she couldn't help but laugh. He kissed her and she kissed him back, making sure to give him a lipstick stain on his cheek. She smiled and ruffled his hair up a little more before putting her arm around him and leading him to the door and down stairs. They got to the kitchen and Ron glued his lips to hers. She kissed him back and put her arms around his neck. He pushed her against the wall with a thud and she started kissing his neck. He groaned and she giggled before looking him in the eyes and he put his hands on her waist, running them up and down her side.

"Mum…" Rose said sternly.

She ignored her. "I love you, Hermione." Ron said, also ignoring their daughter.

Hermione smiled. "I love you too." She said before kissing him again.

"For the love of Merlin…" Rose muttered. Hermione glanced at her.

"Yes, dear?" Hermione said calmly, glancing at Rose.

"Stop it." Rose said.

Hermione pushed Ron off of her and walked over to Rose and whispered in her ear loudly.

"You left your panties in the bathroom."

Rose's face flushed to the shade of her hair and Zachary smiled, holding in a laugh. Rose hit her mother.

"Rosie." Ron said, pointing a finger. Rose blushed even more and stormed from the room and down the hallway to her own bedroom.

"I think she's mad." Ron whispered.

"No duh, jackass." Hermione muttered, thwaping him on the head.

"Hey." He said, pointing a finger. Hermione took it and kissed him. He kissed her back and Zachary stood there awkwardly.

Hermione put an arm around Ron's shoulder. "I'm going to go make sure she's okay."

"That's alright, Mrs. Weasley, I'll go do it." Zachary offered.

"No, Zachary, this is something I need to do." Hermione said before walking down the hallway and to her daughter's bedroom.

"Rosie, you alright?"

"No." Rose said through her pillow. Hermione sighed and walked across the green bedroom and sat beside's her on the bed. She put an arm on her back and started rubbing it.

"What's wrong?"

"You and dad are so damn embarrassing!"

"Watch your language, sweetie." Hermione said, pushing Rose's long, soft, red hair to the side so she could see her daughter's face.

"But Mum…"

"Rose, I'm sorry we embarrass you. It's not like we mean to." She fibbed with all seriousness.

"Fine. I guess you and dad are just naturally embarrassing." Rose said, buying it.

"Yes, we are." Hermione said. She gave Rose a kiss on the forehead and stood up. "You're boyfriend is in the kitchen."

"I know." Rose said, getting up and pulling her shirt down and showing her breasts. Hermione walked over and put it back and Rose sighed.


	35. Chapter 35

Words: 104

"These peanut butter poppers are huge, Ginny." Hermione said, picking up a peanut butter popper and placing it on her plate. Ron sat beside her and picked it up and admired it.

"Not much smaller than what was in your mouth last night." He said with a smile before putting it back down . Hermione's eyes bulged out of her head and Ginny choked on her own peanut butterball, putting the half she hadn't bitten down on the plate before her. Harry snickered and Hermione thwapped Ron on the shoulder.

"You idiot!" Hermione shouted. He laughed and she hit him again. "Shove it, thickhead."

**A/N: Sorry, that's a bit inappropriate ;) **


	36. Chapter 36

Words: 752

Hermione sat besides Ron, kissing his fingers as his head was rested in her shoulder and told her about his day. Hermione listened as he went on about George and Angelina and the annoying to-be-first years that came in, a week before school started, and bugged him to no end asking him the most random questions they could think of.

Hermione smiled and looked him in the eyes. He looked at her and smiled. She kissed him and he pushed her down on the couch so she was lying down with him on top of her. Hermione pulled away and put a hand on his face and started caressing it.

"I love you." She said, kissing his cheek and hugging him.

"I love you too, Min." He said, hugging her tightly. She inhaled his scent of mint and bubblegum and rested her head in the crevice between his neck and shoulder. Ron sat up and Hermione kneeled over him. She put her arms around his neck and played with the hair on the back of his neck.

"I think you're really cute." She said with a smile. He smiled back.

"I think you're really sexy." He said. Hermione smiled and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. He put an arm around her and rubbed her back. She loved the feeling of these moments and she knew that one day, if they had kids, they would all be gone.

There was a loud pop and Hermione almost fell off of Ron's lap, he caught her and she laughed as she got up and sat back down, facing Ginny who looked more panicked that she had ever seen her.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I… talk… there." She said, pointing to the kitchen. Hermione glanced at Ron, who looked worried, and Hermione jumped up and walked to the other room with Ginny.

"Sit down, do you need something to drink?"

"No." Ginny said. Hermione got her a glass of water anyways and put it down in front of her. Ginny took a sip of it and sat down across from her.

"What's up?"

"What if Harry does come home?" Ginny asked, looking up at her. "This is the first time he's been away this long since we've been married, if he doesn't come home…" She started crying.

"Ginny…" Hermione said, getting up and sitting next to her. She offered her arms to her and Ginny hugged her tightly as she cried. Hermione rubbed her back and Ron walked in.

"What's wrong?" he mouthed.

Hermione shook her head. Ron walked over and sat down on the other side of Ginny.

"Hey, Ginny…" He said nicely. "What's up?"

"I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed, more tears coming from her eyes. "Harry doesn't know and he might never know!"

"Where is this coming from?" Ron asked. "Harry is coming back. You know that, Ginny, and don't even attempt to pretend you don't."

Ginny cried harder and banged her head on the table. "This is horrible! He's not coming back, he's already late!"

"Shh…" Hermione said, rubbing her back. "Do you want to stay here for a while?" She offered.

"I couldn't…"

"Please, Gin, I won't feel comfortable without you here."

Ginny sniffed and nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Hermione said. "Do you want to go lay down in the other room?"

Ginny nodded and got up before she walked into the other room.

"What was that for?" Ron whisper-yelled.

"I had to!" Hermione said.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did, she's your sister, Ron! She'd do something stupid!"

Ron groaned loudly. "I hate you."

"Nice to know." Hermione snapped.

"That's not what I meant…" Ron said.

"Sure it isn't." Hermione said before sitting down on the couch. Ron walked over and sat on top of her.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you I love you."

"Bye hurting me?" She asked. He looked her in the eyes.

"By making you listen." He said.

She looked down at the ground and he took her hand. He kissed it and she ignored him.

"Hermione…" Ron groaned. "Just listen to me." He said.

"I am."

"Then _look_ at me." He said.

She looked at him. "What do you want from me?" She asked.

"I just want you." He said.

She sighed and put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He put an arm around her and rubbed her back. She rested her head on his chest and sighed.

"Can you get off of me now?" she asked.

"No." he said.


	37. Chapter 37

Words: 189

"Here you go." Hermione said as she put the big stack of papers she had just filled out on top of her boss's desk. "Happy?"

"I'm happy with that shirt." He said, looking up at her. She looked down and her eye's popped out of her head as she saw how low-cut it was. She turned around, so he couldn't see any more.

"And that skirt." He said. She narrowed her eyes and slammed her hands on the desk as she flung around.

"If you _want_ to mess with me, you'll have to go through my husband too." She said.

As if on cue a loud "_Hermione!" _was sung throughout the hallway in a comfortable and familiar voice which made her smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She told her boss, grabbing her cloak.

"Please, wear that skirt." He said. Hermione paused and rolled her eyes.

"_Pig_." She scoffed before opening the door and hugging Ron who was waiting outside. She gave him a kiss and felt the warmth of his strong arms around her. She loved this feeling. He would always be there for her, and she knew it.


	38. Chapter 38

Words: 252

Ron lay beside Hermione in the bed, his arm around her stomach that was swollen from the baby inside her. Crookshanks, the ginger cat, hopped onto the bed and hissed at Ron and climbed on top of his arm, trying to block Ron from getting to her.

"Stupid cat." Ron muttered, knocking it off his arm.

"Hey, hey, hey…" Hermione said, putting a hand on his arm. "Be careful. She's getting old." Hermione pet the little animal and she purred, rubbing her head against her.

"What's gotten into her lately?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Animals can tell when a woman is carrying." Hermione said, kissing the animals head.

"What about when a man is carrying?" Ron asked.

Hermione glanced at him and smiled before laughing.

"I'll tell you when you're older..." She giggled, quoting a woman on the side of the street they heard talking the other day to her son.

"That er… came out wrong…" Ron said, clearing his throat. "What I meant was…"

"It doesn't matter." Hermione said, rolling over and sitting up. She put her hand on his chest and traced the pictures on his T-shirt. "I'll always love you."

Ron looked at her and she smiled at his beautiful features that looked so carefully put together. She lay back down and wrapped an arm around him. "I love you." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"I know, Hun." She said, moving closer and resting her head in his chest as Crookshanks made her way between them.


	39. Chapter 39

Words: 149

Hermione sat besides Ron. He took her hand and sighed.

"What?" She asked him, looking him in the eyes.

"I'm tired." He said.

"Then sleep."

"It's rude with a guest."

"I'm going to be moving in soon," Hermione said. "So just sleep. I know how stressed out you've been lately with work."

"I'm not sleeping."

"Yes, Ronald, you are."

"Hermione, it's rude and un-called for. I'm _not_ sleeping with you here."

"Then I'll leave." Hermione said, standing up.

"No you won't." He said, standing up too.

She looked up at him. "Ron, you need your sleep."

"No." Ron said.

Hermione said, "C'mon…" She took his hand and brought him down the hallway and to his bedroom.

"What're you doing?"

"Sleeping." She said, climbing into his un-made bed and closing her eyes. Ron got in beside her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, babe."

"Love you too, Ronnie."

**A/N: Sorry for such a break in writing. I lost interest and then I remembered the original point, to just right something fun and fluffy. So yeah. I apologize, please forgive me. I've also had copious amounts of homework.**


	40. Chapter 40

Words: 56

Ron stood in front of Hermione.

"Excuse me." She said.

"No." He said.

"Excuse me." She said again.

"No." He said clearly.

"EXCUSE ME!" She screamed.

"No need to get angry." He stuck his tongue out and she stomped on his foot before walking away.

"_Imature git_." She whispered as she went up to her dormitory.

**A/N: Takes place in first year. You have no idea how bad I feel about not getting updates out. I've just been really tired and stuff lately. **


End file.
